


Кругом голова

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один поцелуй переворачивает жизнь Макото с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кругом голова

**Author's Note:**

> 1) написано на четвертый день недельки Free!  
> 2) написано на чудесный арт рыцарь Алекс: http://i.imgur.com/7Ctorur.png.

— У вас милый дом, — сказал Макото, оглядываясь. 

Взгляд задержался на алых полосах, падающих из-за неплотно прикрытых жалюзи. Солнце садилось.

— Спасибо, — пропел Кисуми.

Почему-то он думал, что комната Кисуми будет другой, более жилой с уютным беспорядком. По-спартански заправленная постель с почти острыми краями, белый прямоугольник подушки на однотонном покрывале, полупустая книжная полка, девственно чистый стол в самом углу и узкий пенал шкафа создавали впечатление, что тут не живут. Словно это была гостевая комната в загородном доме, куда раз в день заглядывает прислуга — смахнуть пыль.

По холодным сиреневым стенам закатные лучи растекались кляксами, пятнали строгое серое покрывало и заставляли кончики волос Кисуми пылать. Казалось, на его голове подрагивают язычки пламени, танцуют в воздухе. Макото моргнул и усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Вот, держи. — Он вытащил из сумки и протянул Кисуми стопку листов. — Сделал копию в библиотеке. Этого хватит?

Тот кивнул.

— Наверное, надо посмотреть. Но я еще и в библиотеке нашей школы искал и в сети. Спасибо, Макото, знал, что на тебя можно положиться. Будешь чай?

— Буду.

Пока Кисуми исчез за дверью, Макото разглядел в углу за шкафом оранжевый кругляк баскетбольного мяча. Так захотелось снова сжать руками шершавые бока, что даже ладони закололо. От мяча пахло кожей и пылью — почти забытый, но такой родной запах средней школы. Тогда они втроем проводили много времени вместе: Ксиуми, Хару и он. Макото тронул пальцами золотистую полосу и улыбнулся. Хорошо вот так иногда вспомнить детство.

— Хочешь сыграть? — Кисуми уже вернулся с двумя высокими кружками и теперь с улыбкой наблюдал.

— Хочу, — признался Макото, — только по-настоящему, а не просто побросать мяч в корзину. Чтобы и команда противников, и счет, и победа.

— Тогда в другой раз, может, в выходные? Мы с ребятами часто собираемся, я позвоню Ямато и Рену. — Кисуми опустился на пол рядом с Макото и протянул ему кружку. От нее шел пар и вкусный, терпкий аромат. — Пей.

— Спасибо. Давай на выходных. Хару, наверное, не сможет... А я приду обязательно!

Кисуми отпил чаю и даже причмокнул от удовольствия. 

— Как Хару? — спросил он, и Макото улыбнулся. Наверное, все вокруг считали своим долгом спросить у него, как Хару.

— Хорошо, сейчас в Австралии, с Рином. Они должны вернуться завтра. Хару очень волновался перед соревнованиями, и Рин хотел показать ему что-то важное.

Хочешь, не хочешь, а в голосе явственно послышалась обида. Макото тяжело вздохнул — он не хотел дуться, словно ребенок, но обида была сама по себе, и под желания Макото не подстраивалась. Поселилась внутри прочно и уходить не собиралась. Хару был не виноват, он просто был собой. Все ждали и требовали от него слишком многого, даже Макото. 

— Вот как, — пробормотал Кисуми и сочувственно покивал головой. — Наверное, сложно ему. Скоро последние соревнования, на которых он еще может показать себя. 

Ну вот, и Кисуми туда же.

Макото снова вздохнул и вместо ответа уткнулся в свою кружку. Но тот и не ждал ответа, похоже, просто думал вслух.

— Интересно, если бы у меня был такой выбор: профессиональный спорт или обыкновенная скучная специальность, что бы я выбрал? Это же одни сплошные тренировки, постоянная нагрузка, соревнования. травмы... Зато можно заниматься тем, что нравится, всю жизнь. Вот даже не знаю. Интересно, а спортсменам много платят? — Кисуми замолчал и перевел дух. — Ха, аж в горле пересохло. А ты чего молчишь, Макото? Что бы ты выбрал? Спорт или офис?

Макото покрепче стиснул кружку — гладкий керамический бок грел ладонь, — и ответил:

— Уже выбрал. — Кисуми изумленно приподнял брови. — Я не хочу больше плавать. Нет-нет, я не бросаю плаванье совсем, — Макото поспешил объяснить, глядя, как Кисуми нахмурился. — Я не хочу в профессиональный спорт. Понимаешь, плавать с командой в школе было очень весело, и я уже скучаю, хотя впереди будут еще соревнования. Но... 

Он умолк, не найдя подходящих слов. Вот как объяснить, что он плавал с Хару, Реем и Нагисой, потому что они этого хотели, потому что им было весело вместе, потому что так они дружили? И после того, как они с Хару закончат школу, будет совсем иначе. У Хару так точно. Зачем ему нужны будут все они, если он будет плавать с Рином? А Рей и Нагиса они как-то очень сдружились за этот год, они тоже сами по себе.

— Макото? — Кисуми отставил свою кружку. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Да. Все хорошо. Правда. — Он улыбнулся и повел плечами. — Кстати, где Хаято-кун?

— Они с мамой в гости к тетушке уехали, скоро должны вернуться. Прикинь, вроде постоянно тренируемся со школьной командой, а как-то это совсем не то. Все сами по себе, неудивительно, что даже отборочные не проходим. С ребятами совсем другое дело, там у нас такая команда слаженная бывает, смотря кто играет. Я не помню, знаешь ли ты Ямато, так он вообще уже на втором курсе, и высокий такой, прям как палка. Макото, слушай, а давай и правда в выходные устроим небольшой матч? — Похоже, Кисуми загорелся идеей.

— С удовольствием.— ответил Макото и ощутил настоящую радость: до выходных оставалось всего пара дней. Исчезла и надуманная обида на Хару, и разочарование самим собой. Он отставил свою кружку на пол и пробормотал: — Спасибо, Кисуми.

— За что?

«За дружбу, за поддержку, за то, что беспокоишься», — подумал Макото. Но за это не благодарят, поэтому он ответил: — Просто спасибо.

Тот улыбнулся широко и открыто, и Макото не удержался от ответной улыбки. Хорошо, что Хаято привели в бассейн, когда там был Макото, хорошо, что они снова встретились после средней школы. Они и вправду были друзьями. Неважно, сколько лет прошло, с годами крепкие связи не рвались, не истончались, но становились прочнее. Так чувствовал Макото.

На затылок легла теплая твердая ладонь, и он вскинулся, удивленно. Кисуми сжал пальцы несильно, погладил по линии роста волос. 

— Макото, — сказал он тихо, глядя ему в глаза, — я не буду извиняться. 

Макото шумно вдохнул, когда тот прижался к его рту. От Кисуми пахло горьковатым кофе, его губы были теплыми и мягкими. Он сильнее сжал волосы, потянул их, и Макото, сам не понимая почему, приоткрыл рот. Сердце замерло, пропустило удар и забилось неровно. Кисуми, помедлив, провел языком по зубам, щекотно задел нижнюю губу и прижался теснее. Его тело было очень горячим, похожим на нагретый на солнце асфальт, а сердце билось еще чаще, чем у Макото.

Он сжимал затылок, гладил шею пальцами и покусывал губу, Кисуми целовался нежно, осторожно, и это было не похоже на тот единственный раз, когда Макото целовал девушку. Тогда кроме чувства неловкости и стыда Макото ничего не ощущал. Сейчас было по-другому. От прикосновений на коже проступали мурашки, в животе становилось щекотно и горячо. Кисуми прижался еще теснее, застонал ему в губы, и Макото охнул, поняв, что творит. Это же его друг, с друзьями так не целуются. Он взмахнул рукой, отталкивая, и Кисуми тут же отпустил.

Макото облизнул губы, опустил глаза и увидел черное пятно чая, растекшееся по ковру. Он и не заметил, как перевернул свою кружку. Кисуми молчал, только дышал громче обычного, словно после полной четверти игры.

— Надо вытереть, — тихо сказал Макото, все еще не смея поднять глаз. — Пока еще больше не стало.

Кисуми встал с колен, вышел из комнаты, а он все смотрел на уродливое пятно с неровными краями и крепко сжимал кулаки. Кисуми целовал его, а он — отвечал. И, наверное, ему понравилось. Но друзья так не делают. Макото не был трусом, но все равно захотелось схватить сумку и сбежать, пока тот не вернулся.

Он сжал зубы так, что они клацнули и твердо решил: не сбежит, иначе, как потом смотреть Кисуми в глаза. 

Сумерки заливали комнату, сквозь узкие полоски между жалюзи просачивались красноватые закатные лучи. Углы комнаты тонули в сизой полутьме. На город опускался вечер, скрадывал очертания предметов. И Макото казалось, что он так же укрывает темнотой и его. Щеки и уши пылали, но, наверное, смущение и красноту было не разглядеть.

Ярко вспыхнул электрический свет, и Макото поднялся с пола, подхватив свою кружку и недопитый кофе Кисуми. Поставил их на стол и наконец поднял взгляд. Кисуми, стоящий в дверях, сжимал в руке упаковку бумажных полотенец и выглядел встрепанным и очень смущенным. И Макото не разглядел ни грана сожаления.

Кисуми оторвал пару салфеток, протянул Макото и сам опустился на колени — промокать ковер.

Они извели почти рулон, ковер покрывали грязно-коричневые обрывки бумаги, а пятно осталось все там же. Но, поднявшись, Макото с облегчением понял, что неловкость ушла. И Кисуми улыбнулся как обычно, открыто и широко.

Сразу отлегло от сердца.

— Провожу тебя до угла, — сказал Кисуми, когда Макото уже собирался уходить. — Прогуляюсь.

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, чуть слышный плеск волн доносился со стороны океана. Макото вдохнул полной грудью прохладный воздух и заложил руки за голову. Он был так рад вернувшейся легкости, что не сразу заметил, что Кисуми остановился.

— На выходные все в силе? — спросил тот, закусив губу. Он снова выглядел напряженным и каким-то взвинченным.

— Конечно! Позвони ребятам, может, полноценная игра получится. Потом скажешь, во сколько собираемся?

— Я напишу тебе. — Кисуми выдохнул, расслабил плечи и подошел ближе: — Спасибо, Макото.

Его ладонь легла на плечо как-то привычно, и Макото замер. А Кисуми крепко стиснул пальцы и тут же разжал, отвернулся и побрел к своему дому.

***

«В субботу, в пять. Приходи пораньше к моему дому, вместе пойдем на площадку.»

Макото еще раз перечитал сообщение и положил телефон на стол. 

Внутри разгоралось предвкушение — вспомнить, как это, когда играешь в баскетбол. Макото сомневался, что у него вот так просто получится снова, как в школе, да он мяч в руках уже года четыре не держал! 

Он прикрыл глаза и, как наяву, ощутил горячие солнечные лучи, мажущие по щекам, упругий бок мяча, отскакивающего от асфальта, дрожь воздуха. Макото в деталях представил себе бросок: мяч пролетел над корзиной, ударился о щит и отскоком упал в корзину. Гулко стукнул в асфальт и тут же полетел дальше, из рук в руки, за широкий полукруг, и снова к кольцу.

Кисуми, быстрый, яркий и верткий, шмыгал к кольцу так изящно, что его было не остановить. Он, в отличие от Макото, занимался баскетболом, тренировался и сейчас, наверное, играл очень хорошо. Еще Макото помнил, как восхищенно отзывались о нем и сокомандники, и девчонки. Кисуми был очень популярен в школе, ему даже признавались. Макото вдруг припомнил ярко розовые или бледно-красные треугольнички бумаги, который тот всегда прятал в карман. 

Интересно, а как сейчас? Наверное, это уже не бумажные конвертики, а неловкие, стыдливые признания за автоматом с напитками. Почему-то ему самому никогда не признавались. Наверное, потому что он был все время с Хару... И Макото ни капли не чувствовал сожаления. Он снова подумал о Кисуми и ощутил на губах поцелуй. Язык скользнул по зубам, огладил нижнюю губу, тронул шероховатую трещинку. Целоваться с Кисуми было приятно, наверное, у него это был не второй раз.

Интересно, Кисуми понравилось?

Снова огнем запылали щеки, в груди появилось томление. Зря он об этом подумал на ночь. Рука словно сама скользнула в трусы, сжала уже наливающийся член. Макото провел ладонью вверх-вниз, растер проступившую смазку и прикрыл глаза. Снова появилась картинка: глаза Кисуми близко-близко, так, что даже сфокусировать взгляд тяжело.

Макото потряс головой, распахнул глаза. О чем он только думает?!

У него под кроватью было спрятано несколько журналов. Макото зажег лампу, вытащил один и раскрыл посредине и уставился на миловидную голую брюнетку. Ее маленькая грудь, казалось, как раз удобно должна лечь в ладонь. Макото словно наяву почувствовал жар кожи. Он быстро двигал рукой, думал о красивой брюнетке, которая постанывала и выгибалась, и когда его накрыло облегчением, а на салфетку брызнули капли спермы, Макото понял, что снова представлял Кисуми. Тот целовал, прижимался крепче, и сжимал так, что дыханье перехватывало.

Сбросив журнал на пол, Макото застонал и спрятал голову под подушку.

Черт! Черт! Черт!

Он редко чувствовал себя беспомощным, но сейчас казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног. Кисуми просто поцеловал его, но этот поцелуй выбил из привычной жизни, утянул куда-то. Все это должно было пройти, а он — перестать думать об этом. И представлять тоже.

Макото высунулся из-под подушки, выключил свет и снова улегся, не укрываясь — в комнате было душно. Что вообще это было? Почему он не спросил у Кисуми сразу? О чем тот думал? Тогда важнее было сделать вид, что ничего не было. Кисуми дал ему шанс, Макото им воспользовался. Только поцелуй все не шел из головы, и теперь-то стало ясно, что поговорить было необходимо. 

«Спрошу в субботу», — решил Макото, отчаянно надеясь, что заводить стыдный разговор не придется. Что само пройдет.

Он перевернулся набок, сунул ладонь под подушку и задремал почти сразу. Когда принял решение, сразу стало легче.

***

Не прошло...

Макото улыбнулся и помахал рукой, надеясь, что со стороны не видно, как он волнуется. 

— Привет! Как дела? — Кисуми уселся рядом на скамейку, поправил напульсник. Под мышкой у него был зажат мяч, на голове — белая бандана, сложенная повязкой. Кисуми выглядел как обычно, и в то же время совершенно не так. Или, может, Макото это просто казалось.

— Отлично, только я размяться не успел, — сказал он, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок. 

— Сейчас я погоняю тебя по площадке! Ямато позвонил минут десять назад, сказал, что они задерживаются, будут к половине шестого. Как раз успеем разогреться.

Макото закусил губу, ощутив, как к щекам приливает жар. В словах Кисуми не было никакого подтекста, он был уверен, но Макото его услышал. 

Что за напасть?

— Все хорошо? — осторожно спросил Кисуми. Макото поднял на него глаза и вздрогнул — тот снова оказался очень близко, и даже показалось, что Кисуми его вот-вот опять поцелует. Но он не шевелился.

— Да-да, не волнуйся, — Макото поднялся со скамьи. — Я просто очень ждал субботы. Вот и теперь даже не верю, что мы уже идем играть.

— Жда-ал? — потянул Кисуми. — Ну тогда пошли скорее!

На площадке было пусто и все так, как представлял Макото. И нагретый асфальт, и щит, и даже грязновато-серая сетка. Кисуми положил мяч у щита и заставил Макото бегать и приседать. Сам, конечно, делал то же самое.

Через минут пять Кисуми решил, что они достаточно разогрелись, бросил мяч Макото. 

— Ну что, попробуем?

— Да!

Макото на пробу стукнул по асфальту пару раз. Кисуми встал в защиту, выглядя при этом таким расслабленным, что, казалось, обвести его не составит труда. Через пару секунд Макото сам не понял, как тот выбил мяч из-под ладони, молнией метнулся к кольцу и забросил. 

— Круто! — выдохнул Макото. Вот что значило — тренироваться. Макото представил, как хорошо играют остальные, и ему вдруг стало неловко за собственную неумелость и деревянное тело. Руки были какими-то непослушными, мяч совсем не хотел ложиться на ладонь, а уж лететь в кольцо...

Он продул с позорным счетом 10:2, но, как оказалось, Кисуми знал, что делал. Тело вспомнило движения, мяч уже больше не казался таким чужим, и к приходу Ямато и остальных, Макото приободрился.

— Играем три на три, — сказал Ямато после приветствий. — С нами еще Ичиро, будет судьей. 

Коренастый парень в кепке кивнул и вытащил из кармана свисток.

— Как делимся? — спросил Рен.

— Я, Кисуми и Тачибана-кун вместе, — предложил Ямато. — Кисуми, вы как? Согласны?

— Да, — ответил за двоих Кисуми. И Макото вздохнул с облегчением. Ямато и вправду был очень высоким, и Макото с трудом представлял, как играть против такого игрока. 

— Ну что, погнали? — Ямато скинул спортивную куртку.

— Погнали, — кивнул Рен. И Ичиро ввел мяч в игру.

***

— Ну и как тебе? — спросил Кисуми, когда они возвращались назад. Он забросил домой сумку и теперь, как и в прошлый раз, провожал до угла.

— Это было круто! Ребята такие классные. Команда Рен-куна очень сыгранная. А вы с Ямато-куном отлично двигаетесь в связке, — искренне похвалил Макото. — Только непривычно, все тело будто ватное.

— Завтра будет болеть, наверное.

— Вряд ли, — улыбнулся Макото. — Мы же постоянно тренируемся, да и размялись хорошо. Только устал.

Солнце клонилось к закату, на город опускались влажные сумерки. Если днем было довольно тепло, то к вечеру становилось свежо и даже прохладно. Макото зябко поежился.

— Слушай, Макото, зачем тебе сейчас идти домой? — тихо начал Кисуми. — Ты устал, идти далековато, вечереет. Сейчас бы поужинать, в горячий душ и спать. Оставайся у меня, Хаято обрадуется. Он так расстроился, что не застал тебя в прошлый раз. Мама против не будет, у меня, бывает, брат приезжает, так что отдельный футон есть.

Было в его голосе что-то такое, отчего Макото остановился. По спине поползла дрожь, но не от холода, а наоборот, будто он уже попал под горячий душ, и теперь струи бьют по плечам. Остаться на ночь у Кисуми, спать с ним в одной комнате... Губы снова горели, словно от поцелуев. Если Макото хотел спросить о том, что было, то лучше момента было не найти.

— Кисуми, а тогда... — Он облизнул губы. Голос был хриплым, чужим. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Сделал что? — ровно спросил Кисуми. Макото обернулся, тот замер в шаге от него. 

— Зачем поцеловал?

Вопрос вдруг показался таким глупым, что Макото пожалел, что открыл рот. Звучало совсем по-девчачьи. 

— Хотелось, — сказал Кисуми, сунув руки в карманы. — Тебе было неприятно? Не понравилось?

— Но это же... — Макото замялся. Взгляд Кисуми стал острым, внимательным, и Макото совсем смутился. Вот что на такое ответить? 

— Макото?

Щеки пылали, сердце снова застучало так, что он испугался, что Кисуми услышит.

— Не было неприятно, — пробормотал он чуть слышно.

Кисуми, наверное, умел мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве. Как в каком-нибудь фэнтазийном аниме, где герои возникали в воздухе из ниоткуда. Иначе как он так быстро оказался рядом?

В этот раз губы его были солеными, горьковатыми. Кисуми целовал жадно, крепко сжимал затылок пальцами, тянул к себе и дышал хрипло, загнанно. По венам словно электрический ток пустили, Макото застонал протестующе — они на улице, их же увидеть могут! — но отстраниться сил не хватило. И вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, Макото только обнял, отвечая на поцелуй.

Опять.

— Блин, нас увидят, — с сожалением застонал Кисуми и отстранился сам. — Макото, не уходи сегодня. Вернемся ко мне, позвонишь домой, предупредишь родителей. Оставайся, — зашептал он, сжимая предплечье. — У меня от тебя голова кругом, как увидел тогда в бассейне...

Макото со свистом втянул воздух. В паху тянуло сладкой болью, губы горели, и хотелось еще. Но вот так просто остаться? Кисуми, наверное, хотел не только целоваться... Макото затряс головой, прогоняя картинки, от которых в штанах стало совсем тесно. Но одновременно с этим стало жутко, и это отрезвило. Они же парни!

— Я не могу, — сказал он твердо. — Не вот так. Мне было приятно, и целоваться ты умеешь классно, но я не могу. Не хочу. Извини.

Он надеялся, что Кисуми не обидится и поймет. Макото еще не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что ему нравилось целоваться с другом, какие еще «оставайся»?

— Понимаю, — с горечью улыбнулся Кисуми. — Это слишком, да? Быстро?

Макото кивнул — обидел, все-таки, — и, повинуясь порыву, притянул Кисуми к себе, сжал в объятьях и тут же отпустил, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Может, увидимся завтра? — спросил тот. — Можем еще поиграть в баскетбол. 

— Давай лучше в бассейн? — предложил Макото. — Приходите вместе с Хаято-куном. Ты напомнил мне, как хорошо играть, теперь моя очередь.

— Значит, увидимся? — Кисуми расцвел улыбкой. На его щеках появились ямочки. 

— Обязательно, — твердо ответил Макото и добавил, помолчав: — У меня тоже так. — Кисуми заморгал удивленно, и он отвел глаза в сторону. — Ну, голова кругом.

Кисуми схватил его за руку, поволок за угол дома и в третий раз полез целоваться. И Макото подумал, что к этому-то он уж точно сможет быстро привыкнуть.


End file.
